Casia Deliciae
by Malevolent Beth
Summary: Arranged marriages are still a common thing throughout prominent wizarding families. But can Phiona Vennas survive one without being shunned by the Malfoy family? Please R


**Title**: Casia Deliciae   
**Author**: Bethany**   
Category**: Angst**   
Sub Category**: Drama**   
Summary**: Arranged marriages are still a common thing throughout prominent wizarding families. But can Phiona Vennas survive one without being shunned by the Malfoy family?**   
Disclaimer**: _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All original characters, places, plots and objects are owned by Bethany Sorchona and are not to be used without permission._**   
Spoilers**: NONE**   
Author's Notes**: At first, I was gunna kill **Nathan** for sticking this damn idea in my head, but fortunately (for **Nathan** anyway) it formed into a really good plot bunny. I wanna thank **Anne**, **MJ**, and **insert beta name here** for looking over my fic. I wub you guys.**

* * *

**

**_Casia Deliciae_**

by: Bethany 

**One / Gifts, Scraps, and Bracelet Diversions **

Phiona paced across her bedroom floor. Well, her living quarters for the time being. This place was her home away from home, or place. It was cold, dank, and incredibly creepy. She never understood how anyone could live there. But still, she could not complain. She was feed the most wonderful dishes and given robes that most would have difficulty affording. She brought a slender hand towards her face, staring at the silver signate ring. It was delicate, much like herself, thin strands of silver in a interlocking pattern. A small emerald crafted in the shape of a rose in full broom, as tiny diamonds framed two silver leaves on either side of the emerald. This ring took much time and effort, and seemingly only fit her finger. She tucked a stand of her ebony hair behind a slightly pointed ear. She rose from her seat and moved towards the window. Summer was coming to an end, autumn taking hold. Some trees were already changing, deep viridian leaves with spots of gold, scarlet, and ginger. The door to her room opened, revealing a small house elf with deep chocolate eyes. It gave Phiona a weak smile, then presented her with a jet-black gown with intricate silver designs.

"Mrs Malfoy had it made special in France. She thinks you'd be liking it." Madgey's smile widened

Phiona patted the house elf on the head. "Tell him I shall wear it tonight. Is there anything else, Madgey?"

"Oh!" Madgey pulled a note from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. "Masters Draco wanteds me to give Misses this."

Phiona took the piece of parchment from Madgey. "Thank you, Madgey. You are dismissed."

"Yes, ma'ams." Madgey bowed deeply, then left the room.

Phiona sighed, laying the gown on her divan. She unfolded the note from Draco.

_ Dear Phiona,_

_ Perhaps we can continue to correspond like this. I can't only speak to you at meal and tea times. These restrictions my father has laid down are quite idiotic. I don't see the reasoning for it, but perhaps my father does. Please, I find myself yearning to see you. I can't explain it in a message but perhaps in person? Please meet me in the north wing at midnight, Madgey has agreed to guide you. If this suits you, please tap my leg twice at dinner. _

_Sincerely,**   
Draco**_

Phiona placed the message on her desk, tapping it twice with her wand to incinerate it. So Draco wanted to speak with her in private. Very strange, but she had to concur with Draco's views on his father's restrictions. They weren't to see to each other, barring mealtimes, or speak to each other outside the watchful eyes of Lucius. She pulled off the black robe she'd been wearing and slipped into the gown Madgey had brought. All this black, she felt like she was in mourning. She sat in front of her vanity, applying rouse and eyeliner to her face. Pulling her hair into a complicated style at the back of her head, she hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." she replied, hair pins clenched between her teeth.

"Miss Vennas." Lucius' silky voice filled her ears. "I'm escorting you to dinner."

"Please Mr. Malfoy," Phiona turned to face the elder Malfoy. "I should think you'd be able to call me Phiona. Seeing as I am _engaged_ to your son."

"To me, you'll be 'Miss Vennas' until your wedding day," Lucius pulled a velvet box from his waist coat pocket. "then and only then will I call you Phiona."

He opened the box. "Oh, it's lovely." another emerald rose, this time larger, adorned a platium pendant. Diamonds and amethysts adorned themselves around the pendant, twinkling brightly. Lucius removed the pendant from it's case and placed it around Phiona's neck. His willowy fingers worked quickly on the clasp of the necklace. He let his hands rest lightly on Phiona's bare shoulders.

"This is my gift to you." Lucius replied as Phiona touched the pendant. "The gown is from Narcissa."

"I surmised as much." Phiona smirked slightly. "I don't think you'd have the taste to pick out something like this."

"You'd be surprised." Lucius replied tightly. He held out his arm. "Shall we, dinner will be served soon."

"I suppose we shall." Phiona stood, and linked her arm with Lucius'.

Dinner was a very quiet affair at the Malfoy Manor. Everyone dressed eloquently, prim and proper, table manners a must. Phiona hated it. She'd rather been down in the kitchens eating chicken off the bone with the servants and house elves. Lucius and Narcissa sat at opposite ends of the long table as Draco and Phiona sat directly across the table from each other. As Phiona sipped her white wine, she remembered back to Draco's note earlier. _If this suits you, please tap my leg twice at dinner_. Now judging by how far apart they were, tapping Draco on the leg at that point deemed slightly impossible. If she tried, Lucius would obviously notice. Thinking hastily, she knocked the clasp on her bracelet with her wine glass reaching for more bread. Flicking her wrist, the bracelet flew underneath the table. Praying to the gods above she hadn't broken the bangle, which was her great-grandmother's, she finished dinner. Lucius was the first to notice, as always.

"Miss Vennas, your bracelet is missing."

Phiona collasped to her knees, looking underneath the table. "Ohmigod! I cannot lose that bracelet, it was my great-grandmother's." Swiftly, she wrapped her hand around Draco's shin and tapped twice with her finger. _There_, she thought happily, _the plan is complete._ "I've found it! Thank the gods!"

"Miss Vennas, Malfoy women do not drop to their knees unless instructed to." Phiona blushed darkly, Narcissa choked on her wine. "Next time, have Draco get it for you." Lucius said flatly.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy." Phiona replied quietly.

"Narcissa," she looked up at her husband's voice. "escort Miss Vennas to her room."

"Yes dear." Narcissa replied.

Phiona and Narcissa walked silently back to Phiona's quarters. Every so often Narcissa gave Phiona a sidelong glance. Phiona looked back at Narcissa as if you ask her 'What?'.

"That bracelet episode at dinner was planned." Narcissa replied.

Phiona looked startled. "How did you—"

"I did it myself when Lucius and I were engaged." Narcissa smiled. "Behold the restrictions of Malfoy."

Phiona laughed. "Quite silly, don't you think?" Phiona looked mystified. "I mean, we are both adults."

It was Narcissa's turn to laugh. "Oh, my dear, you are not consider an adult to a Malfoy until you have a bouncing baby boy in your arms, and even then they still treat you like a child."

"Or a dithering airhead." Phiona added, Narcissa nodded.

Phiona turned the handle on the door to her room. Narcissa placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I really do like you, Phiona. You're like the daughter I wasn't allowed to have." she ran a hand threw Phiona's hair. "Don't do anything to ruin this arrangement."

Phiona was touched by Narcissa words. "I won't, promise."

Phiona paced around her quarters, staring at her clock. It blinked eleven o'five and read 'Not yet, you impatient girl!' in bright silver letters. She was about ready to throw the infernal timepiece across the room. Seeing that she had fifty-five minutes to spare, she strode into her bathroom and turned the nobs on the bathtub. Baths always seemed to calm her nerves. The bath was full within minutes and she slid out of her night and into the balmy water. She pinned her hair on top of her then slid farther into the water and let her mind wander...

_ She was in a bathroom, larger and more elaborate looking then her own. She was sitting up, running a sponge over her body. Her raven tresses lay over her shoulder in a large wet mass. As she went to lay back, only to fall on something smooth and fleshy-feeling. She turned to see Draco's face, smiling warmly at her. He kissed her forehead and grabbed the sponge from her hands. _

"_This is my job." he whispered, sending sparks down Phiona's spine._

_ He ran the sponge over her hands, arms, shoulders. Down her back and over his stomach. At some point, he'd abandoned the sponged and ran his hand along her leg, causing her to let out a low moan. Draco laughed slightly, the vibration making Phiona happy. Suddenly Draco turned her around and shook her violently..._

"Misses Phiona, please awaken!" said Madgey, sounding slightly frightened.

"Oh, Madgey!" Phiona eyes widened. "What time is it?!"

"Eleven forty-five." Madgey replied.

Phiona slouched slighty, breathing a sigh of relief. "Get my nightgown ready."

"Yes, misses." Madgey bowed and left the room.

Phiona jumped from her bath, wrapping a dark green towel around her slim frame. Madgey stood next her her bed, white satin nightgown all laid out, waiting for Phiona. She threw the nightgown over her head, not caring her hair was still wet. She stole a look at her clock, eleven fifty-five and read 'Better haul ass!'. Pulling her wet hair up with a hair clip, Phiona nodded to Madgey to lead the way.

After a time of walking down passageways, unused corridors, and thousands of stairs, Madgey lead Phiona into an abandoned room. Phiona rubbed her arms slightly, wishing she'd grabbed her dressing gown off the back of the chair in her room. It wasn't extremely cold, but chilly enough for one to wish the Malfoy family had heard of internal heating systems besides fireplaces. Phiona walked farther into the room, not seeing Draco anywhere. Maybe he hadn't sent the note. Perhaps this was a test from Lucius to see how loyal she'd be to Draco. Sighing slightly, Phiona turned towards the door and jumped.

"Glad to see you came." said Draco.

"Oh Merlin!" Phiona replied, exasperated. "You scared the shit out of me."

Draco shook his head. "Tisk, tisk. Such foul words should not be uttered from a Malfoy woman." he walked towards Phiona

Phiona's cheeks were tinted pink. "Then what—"

Draco pulled Phiona close to his body. "Don't make a sound, shhh, just listen."

The pink flush that had tinted Phiona's cheeks was now bright red. She stood there, stock still, in Draco arms. She gratefully welcomed the warmth of Draco lithe body, wrapping her arms around it. Phiona stared up at Draco face to see his bright silver ones half-lidded. She pulled herself away from Draco's arms, though her body gave a little groan of annoyance as the heat source was taking away.

"Why?" she asked.

Draco stared at the young brunette. He really didn't have an answer for her. He let out a sigh and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close again. His lips descended upon hers before she could know what was going. Phiona eyes widened considerably. Draco had aristocratic lips. The kind of lips where you could just for hours and watch them form words. Phiona closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss. Draco ran his tongue along her bottom lips, causing Phiona to shudder. Phiona pulled away, staring back at Draco.

"We shouldn't be doing this." she breathed. "It could lead to—not that I want to stop—_other things_."

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Draco broke off the sentence as Phiona ran a hand through his silky flaxen locks.

"Just take back me back to my quarters." Phiona said quietly.

The walk back to Phiona's room, was a quiet one. Along the way, Phiona cast sidelong glances to Draco's passive face. He was a lot like his father in many ways. That stern face whenever he was angered or displeased. Those piercing silver-blue eyes, fair pallor, and platinum tresses made them both very alike, but Draco's ability to be incredibly michievous set them apart. Draco's warm dimpled smile seemed to grace his face more then his father's. As they reached to the door, Draco slipped his hand into Phiona's. He looked at her in a warm, loving way. He kissed her forehead and opened her door, bidding her goodnight.

Phiona smiled to herself, as she climbed into bed. Being like that with Draco was nice. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as bad as she originally thought it was. Perhaps, she could really love Draco for the person he is and not because her parents betrothed her to him when they were still in diapers. She sighed contently, blowing out the candle by her bedside table.

* * *

**End Note:** well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of CD. I was seriously peeved off when my friend/muse/beta **Nathan** stuck this rabid little idea into my head. You should see the welts and bruises. But I must thank him for it, this might actually be a wonderful nice fic if the fluff doesn't get in the way. 


End file.
